An information input device using a touch sensor is known as one of information input devices for receiving an operation input performed by a user to perform various kinds of information processing. The touch sensor is a sensor for detecting a position of an object (for example, a finger of the user or a stylus) in a case where the user brings the object into contact or proximity with a detection surface. When the user performs an operation for, for example, placing his/her own finger on the detection surface of the touch sensor and moving the finger in an arbitrary direction, the information input device can receive the moving direction and a moving distance in the above-mentioned direction as contents of the user's operation input.